


unspoken

by orphan_account



Series: All Written by Same Author [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Don't Repost Onto Another Site, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Warring States Period (Naruto), don't copy onto another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuna and Madara stargaze.Written for Izuna Appreciation Week, Day One:Brotherly Loveand/orSoulmates.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: All Written by Same Author [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032297
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Izuna Appreciation Week





	unspoken

"…It's so dark, without the moon."

Izuna shrugs beside Madara, though it's a bit awkward when they're lying so close together. 

"I like being able to see all the stars. They're really beautiful, aren't they?"

Madara frowns at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess they are. That's… unusually positive, for you."

He can't dispute that, so he lets silence fall over them for a long time. Izuna returns to tracking the occasional shooting star, and can't help but smile at each one. They're bright little things, streaking past the other bright dots. If Izuna moves his eyes fast enough, the night sky winks at him like a million unspoken secrets. 

He's struck by the urge to share. Izuna doesn't want to be the only person to ever have these thoughts. So he takes a breath and tells Madara about it.

"…They make me feel sick, the stars. They just go on forever, surrounding us. I feel like I could fall right through the ground at a moment's notice, and there's nothing I could do about it. 

"I'd fall, and it'd be terrifying for the second there's still gravity and then– it'd just be me and the sky and the pretty, pretty stars. And I don't know what that would feel like. Maybe I'd be too awed to be afraid anymore."

Madara turns his gaze from Izuna to the sky, trying to recreate what he feels. His lips part in a silent gasp at the sight. Izuna smiles at the big fool, who's infinitely more loveable than any shooting star.

_If I had to fall through the planet, I'd want to fall with you._

_I'd need to._

He wants everything for Madara. He wants to give Madara everything, from sharing the sky and stars to simply exchanging smiles. 

Izuna lifts a hand slowly, carefully picking out the perfect one.

"That star. I'm giving it to you. It's yours, okay?"

"Wha– Izuna, you can't just _give_ people stars! You don't own them!"

"Nobody else does either, so they might as well be mine to give. Get a good look before my arm gets tired, yeah?"

Madara sputters but ultimately scoots closer, trying to see exactly where it is Izuna is pointing to.

"...Is it _that_ one?"

"Sure." 

It'd be next to impossible for them to be looking at the same exact star, so Izuna doesn't mind some discrepancy. Honestly, Izuna's probably not even looking at the same star he originally picked out.

There's a minute shift in Madara's chakra. He's trying to memorize the star with his Sharingan, Izuna can tell. How sweet. 

Izuna allows himself to hug Madara's side, affectionately nuzzling him with his head like he's seen the cats do.

Madara absently plays with Izuna's hair, eyes still firmly focused on the sky.

"I'll remember it. Whenever we're apart, I'll remember that star, even when the moon is bright and I can't see it anymore. I'll remember that's the star you gave me."

Izuna holds Madara tighter.

_I love you, too, Nii-san._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [KingSunWukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSunWukong) for putting on this event and managing it! ♥
> 
> edit: [SunWuWawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunWuWawa)
> 
> edit: [BumpkinDice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice)


End file.
